LOVE is What You Said You Had for ME!
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Miku loves Kaito cause he said he would always love her. but will Miku haft to except reality? Miku x Luka. T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas keep flowing into my mind! I must type them all up!**

**This is my first story that isn't Rin x Len!**

**(By the way when the text is in this **_**weird style**___**it's a flashback from the past. Oh and the story is all Miku's point of view!)**

**One day I will own Vocaloid! Review if you want to be a co-owner!**

_**Age 6**_

"_I will always love you Miku"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Pinky Promise!"_

_We hock pinkies and smile._

_**7 years later**_

"_You're just a stupid little girl!"_

"_Why would Kaito love you?"_

"_he does love me! Right Kaito!"_

_He looked at me._

"_Miku…"_

"_Ha! See!"_

"_K-Kaito, you promised to always love me!"_

_He walked away as I started to cry_

_**3 years later (present)**_

After that day I stopped going to school.

I live alone anyway so I don't have parents telling me to go to school.

They died when I was 10.

I stilled emailed Kaito sometimes but he moved to the city and now he has a girl friend (Meiko is her name I think) he forgot about me

I didn't really care about him having a girl friend.

* Love was what you said you had for me.

*I wonder if it was to see how tamed I'd be.

*You could play with me however much you'd like,

*but in me it would remain forever.

I fell onto my bed when I heard a knock on my door…

**Yeah that is it so far! Plz review!**

*** I'm listening to the song so I felt like writing that but the story is not based of one of repetition.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have been sick all week!**

**I will over throw the Vocaloid franchise one day!**

**Review if you want be a co-owner!**

**Co-Owners: Unknown and** **Truna**

I heard a knock on my door.

I walked slowly to my bedroom door.

Then I opened my bed room door rushing to the stairs only to fall down them.

Then I got up and walked to the front door.

It was a girl scout or something.

I opened the door and there was a girl with pink hair in the school uniform.

She was tall and had big umm, tits…

She looked like one of those girls that date guys just for fun.

"What do you need?"

She looked at me with a kind face.

"I'm new in town I just came home from school and was just saying hi to my neighbors. I live across the street" she pointed to a little house that looked just like mine but it was painted a different color.

"Well I'm-"

"Luka! Don't talk to the witch!" it was Teto and Gumi.

"Her slutyness will rub off on you!" said Gumi.

"Don't touch her kid either! You'll get its germs!" said Teto.

When I stopped going people where spreading rumors that I raped Kaito and I left school because I was ashamed of carrying his baby.

I also heard rumors that my kid never leaves the house and she is a demon.

But I never had a kid and I never raped Kaito.

"Stop being stupid." A boy said

It was Len, Rin holding onto his arm.

Len and Rin where famous chef, Rinto Kagamine and famous actress, Lenka Kagamine and kids. They where twins but madly in love. Everyone in town admired them.

"Sorry Len!" they ran off.

Rin was my closest friend and Len liked anyone Rin liked.

They ran up to my front door "how have you been Miku?"

"I'm good" I said forcing a smile.

Luka was of course super confused.

"Well I'm going to go now… Nice meeting you Miku." She ran back to her house.

Rin and I talked a little then they left.

By the time I got back in it was almost 5 pm.

So I took a nap.

**That is it for this chapter.**

**If you are confused in any way I am Miku x Kaito but my secondary Miku ship is Miku x Luka. And my secondary Kaito ship is Kaito x Meiko**

**I will update my other stuff soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated! *pumps fist in the air***

**Disclaimer: I have no clue why I need to write this, I don't own anything, except the idea.**

**Normal pov **

Most people are sleeping or just waking up.

The neighborhood is nice and silent until…

"RIN KAGAMINE I REFUSE TO GO TO THAT HELL HOLE OF A PLACE!"

"Come on Miku! It's just school!"

"I would like it if you came."

A pretty pink haired girl walked up to the two girls at the doorway of the small old house.

"Fine, I guess I'll go…" said the teal haired girl as the blonde hair girl dragged her away.

**Miku pov**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Kill me now.

We were almost there but I was afraid of the people's faces.

I didn't want to look at anyone.

Or talk to anyone.

Everyone hates me and Rin knows that so why did she bring me here?

I guess the only reason I came here for was…Luka.

I can never turn down those big blue eyes?

What am I saying!

For god's sake I just meet the chick.

When we got there everyone's eyes were on me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me

I heard whispers and giggling.

I felt cold stares.

"Shut up."

I looked over at Luka.

"know you place." Said a girl with long blonde hair.

"SHUT UP!" Luka punched the girl in the face as fell to the ground.

Then the blonde girl's nose started bleeding.

Two girls, one with blonde hair and weird cat ears and another with soft pinkish **(this is IA by the way) **hair walked in front of the other blonde girl.

I grabbed Luka's hand and ran her off.

We ran up stairs and I looked us into a janitors closet.

"YOU CAN'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT LUKA!"

I looked over at her and saw that she was crying.

"this is why I left, my bad temper got in the way of things…"

I went over to confort her.

"It's alright Luka-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

It was wonderful; I never thought my first kiss would be like this…

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter!**

**I know I need to update my other stuff.**

**I may not finish Ruins if anybody cared…**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no clue what to say…enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Vocaloid, but I came up with the idea.**

**Miku pov**

My eyes were wide open but kissing her felt so…warm?

It's hard to explain…

I just felt safe having her lips pressed against mine.

She finally released me.

"I am SO sorry! You are just too cute!"

"It's fine…I kind of enjoyed it…"

She smiled at me.

"I won't tell anyone about this alright?"

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky promise," she holds out her pinky and my face turns read.

We hook pinkies with a smile.

We leave the Janitors closet and then we approach the classroom.

When we open the door everyone looks at us.

Rin and Len stand up and clap.

Everyone else stands up and claps.

Luka attempts to hide behind me, "Miku? Why are they clapping?"

"Because you stood up to the biggest bitch in school!" said Neru Akaita.

The teacher comes in behind me and Luka.

"Everyone sit down!"

Everyone sits down and a man with long purple hair shoos me and Luka away from his desk.

I sit in the desk at the back corner next to the window.

"Well I see we have a new student, you must be Meiko Sakine."

"Why would I be Meiko Sakine?"

"Well she was one of the new students on my list. If you are not her, who are you?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Alright then I guess we have another new student, 3 new students in one day…"

"Where are the other two?" asked Luka.

"Well one is a returning student and the other one should be new to you guys…"

A girl burst throw the door, she has short brown Hair and even BIGGER boobs then Luka.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm Meiko Sakine!"

Behind her walked in a boy with blue hair and a blue scarf.

Wait a minute I would recognize that blue scarf ANYWHERE!

"Hello I'm-"

"KAITO!" I screamed.

**This was a shorta chapter but the chapter will get longer!**

**Replay to Red: I hate trying to build up a love relationship. I tried to make their love a little more aware at an early point, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I'm glad you like it?**

**Please Review! I may not update this for awhile… but you never know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got to update today!**

**Sorry I have been so busy!**

**My other stuff will be updated this weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the characters **

**Meikos pov (this will probably be the only time in the story we will ever be reading from Meiko's pov.)**

"KAITO!" a teal haired girl screamed out Kaitos name.

As soon as she said that she down looking embarrassed as some people laughed.

I looked at him and gave him my "What the fuck" face.

He gave me his "Everything's cool, don't worry" face.

He sat down in a seat and there was one seat at the very front.

I looked for a better seat I could use my charm to get.

I found one close to the back that a short blonde boy was sitting in.

I walked over to him.

"Hey cutie, think I could sit here? Please?"

I gave him my flirty eye and he just looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't you dare flirt with him," I heard some girl say.

I looked over to my side and some little blonde girl with the same face as him looked at me with and angry expression on her face.

"Who are you, his sister?"

"YES!"

"Oh, well do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yes, I do mind."

She said, she looked like she was about to punch me.

"You can have my seat," I looked over to see a madly blushing golden blonde haired boy. **(by the way this is supposed to be Nero)**

"Thank you!" I said happily.

His seat was in the middle row of desk but it was better than sitting in the front.

"Hello," I looked over to my side to see a cute Pink haired girl.

Wow! She was SO beautiful! Almost as beautiful as me!

At that point I decided I would make her mine no matter what.

**Mikus pov: after class.**

I was packing my bag, no matter what Rin or Luka say I'm going home!

I headed to the door when I heard some yell, "Miku-chan!"

I got a big hug from someone.

I turned around and it was Kaito.

"K-Kaito! You scared me!"

"Sorry, hey why haven't you emailed me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming back?!"

"It's because you never emailed me back!"

"Sorry I've been busy," I lied.

"Okay! Well we should sit together at lunch and get up to speed on what has happened since the last time we talked."

He walked out; I bet I was madly blushing.

Well I guess I could stay here until lunch.

**I thought this was a good place to end it.**

**Now it's a love square!**

**Miku loves Kaito, Kaito love Meiko, Meiko loves Luka and Luka loves Miku.**

**I'm sorry I made you a sluty bitch Meiko!**

**Unknown: shit did get real! Glad you like my series! Please keep reading!**

**Red: I'm glad you're no longer confused. Oh and yes it was supposed to be a cliffhanger (I suck at cliffhangers). I am glad you like my story! Please keep reading!**

**Also if you guys like this story I would love it if you read my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got to update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Mikus pov: at lunch**

There were two places I could sit.

With Rin, Len and Luka

Or with Kaito, Meiko and a couple of other people.

I walked over to Kaito.

"Kaito? Want to sit next me, Rin, Len and Luka?"

Before he could say anything Meiko said, "We would LOVE to sit by you guys!"

We walkover and I sat in-between Kaito and Luka.

Meiko sat next to Rin and Len and across from Luka.

All of lunch Meiko was giving Luka this flirty eye.

I think only me and Len noticed.

Next class was history; I had it with Len and Rin.

Is sat next to Len so we could pass notes.

_Miku: Did you notice Meiko giving Luka the flirty eye?_

_Len: Yeah, but she also gave me the flirty eye._

_Miku: She's a little bitch._

_Len: She smelled like sake._

_Miku: How do you know what sake smells like?_

_Len: I just do…_

"Len and Miku? What are you doing?" asked Ms. Yowane.

Gumi stood up.

"She is confessing her dyeing love for Len! Even though Le has a girl friend she just had to tell him! Also she made out with Kaito with Lunch!"

"None of that shit is true," I said more to myself then her.

"Why would I lie to you dear Miku-Chan? Or should I call you Baita*?"

"You're the only Baita here."

I got up and walked out of class; fuck this I'm going home.

I walked out of the class room when I saw Kaumi Sensei pinning Luka against a wall.

"Luka-chan, I know you can't resist me."

"I think she can," I said to the Purple haired Baka*.

"What do you want Miss Hatsune?"

"For you to stop being a Pig," I said as I took a picture of him pinning Luka against the wall.

"Talk to her like that again and I will send this to everyone in school."

"Whatever," he said as he walked away.

"Thank Miku-chan!"

She came up and hugged me.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"Sure!"

**On the way to Mikus house**

I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss.

My head wanted me to forget but my heart wanted me to do it again.

"I think I'll just stay home too," she said trying to make conversation.

Next thing I knew we were there.

I walked in and she stood at the door.

"Bye Luka-" she kissed me and closed the door.

She left me confused and happy.

**I hope you like the story lovely's!**

**Red: you inspired me to draw a little love square, if you guys want to look at it look up Annadoglover1 on deviantart.**

***Baita: I think it means Bitch in Japanese.**

***Baka: it means idiot in Japanese.**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got around to updateing this.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own Vocaloid**

**Mikus pov**

After Luka just left me there at her door I stood there for a second.

I was happy.

I wanted this happiness to last forever.

Everything was good right in this moment.

I have Luka, My two good friends Rin and Len and Kaito is happy.

Can I ask for anything more?

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" I heard somebody scream from the inside of Lukas house.

I heard some glass break and the sound of somebody hitting the wall.

Then I heard somebody being slapped.

I knocked on the door.

A few seconds later somebody came to the door, she was a tall woman with long black hair, "What da hell do ya want?"

She smelled like beer and smoke, I tried not to choke on the scent, "um,I just-"I cut my self off.

I saw Luka against the wall, a red mark on her face **(where she got slapped)**, and a tear that escaped from her eye slightly on her cheek.

"I just wanted to thank Luka for walking me home," I said trying to walk away.

"I'll pass on the message," she said slamming the door in my face.

I ran home and got out my phone.

I texted Luka

_To: Luka_

_From: Miku_

_Are you okay?_

I sat on the couch and waited for her to respond.

After about 30 minutes she responed.

_To: Miku_

_From: Luka_

_Sorry I responed so late, I got a "you haft to go to school" lecture and made her a sandwich._

_To: Luka_

_From: Miku_

_What happned?!_

_To: Miku_

_From: Luka_

_I can explain, to start off I am NOT abused or anything like that, that is only the 3__rd__ time she has ever hit me._

_Yes, she slapped me_

_Yes, I was crying_

_Yes, she was drunk_

_Yes, she smoke_

_That glass you heard was her throwing her emty beer bottle at me, I duck so I'm fine._

_She wants me to be the perfect daughter and when I am not perfect she yells at me_

_If she is really mad or really drunk she grabs me or slaps me or even pushes me but it almost never happens_

_For example, the last time she hit me was when I got suspended from my private school for a week for pushing someone to the ground._

_Then when the school year was over we moved here and she could only afford for me to get into public school._

_Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I am just not allowed to leave the house for anything but school for the rest of the week._

That was a LONG text message… I texted back

_To: Luka_

_From: Miku_

_As long as she's not going to kill you it's okay_

_But if it goes way deeper than just a onetime thing,_

_I will always be there for you._

_To: Miku_

_From: Luka_

_This is why I love you._

I blushed when she said that

_To: Luka_

_From: Miku_

_Love is a strong word because we just met, but I do have a strong feeling for you that I can't call love until I get to know you more._

_To: Miku_

_From: Luka_

_Good enough for me_

_Can you come to school this week?_

_It will be the only time I can see you_

_To: Luka_

_From: Miku_

_Fine, I haft to go_

I didn't really haft to go I just was really tired.

Texting is too much effort.

I walked up stairs and into my room

As I flopped onto my bed I slowly feel asleep.

**I hope you liked it**

**This chapter wasn't very interesting but it is leading up to lots and lots of drama**

**Shit will get real**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
